Prompts, etc
by Emmie15
Summary: Prompts, drabbles, ect. Most likely will be romantic pairings. T rated to be safe. Overall Disclaimer: Not mine just like to play.
1. TripHoshi

**Prompt 1: Write about the morning after the day she died.**

"Trip, you need to go get some rest," Jon gently placed his hand reassuringly on my shoulder, "You've been here all night."

I stare unseeingly into her peaceful face. It was my fault for not forcing her to go first. The transporter hadn't re-energized all of her, and due to such a small amount not being missed, none of us realised until it was too late.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I looked at her face just visible in my darken quarters. The light from the stars flashing past the window dancing across her slightly sweaty features.

"Hosh, darlin', I clear the lump that has suddenly appeared in my throat, "I love you. You know that I love you with all my heart, right?" I stare at her with pleading eyes, willing her to understand that this was it for me, she was it.

Rather than replying, she pulled my face down to hers and showed me just how well she understood.

The following morning as we were getting out of the shower, her nose began bleeding. When it hadn't stopped after fifteen minutes I insisted she go see Phlox. Upon our arrival he seemed slightly bemused but scanned her all the same. However his face fell into lines of concern when he read the results. Over the next 12 hours Phlox ran test after test, tried radiation and cell transplants, but it was too late, her internal organs had begun to shut down one by one.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Guided by muscle memory, my body found its own way back to my quarters, my mind still in sickbay, her last words playing over and over in my mind.

" _I love you too, Trip Tucker."_

Almost without missing a beat, I turned around and re-opened the door. I found myself in front of her quarters, not that she'd slept here in almost a month. I made quick work of the lock and entered, immediately turning and re-locking the door. I followed the curve of the room until I was standing in the middle of her quarters. Unsure how much longer I'd be able to stand for, I collapsed onto her bed. Sobs wrenched themselves free of my body and unable to control them I let the tears roll down onto the pillow. Her pillow. Her scent engulfed me and I proceeded to bury my face into it, stifling the noise I was making. Uncertain how long it'd been, I curled up, pulling the covers over myself, and drifted into restless sleep, interrupted with flashes of her face.

"Hoshi..." I pleaded.


	2. TripHoshi 2

**Prompt 2: Her body was littered with scars from old hunts, a living tapestry of near-misses and fights.**

"Trip," she glanced away from him, covering her stomach as best she could. Gently, cautiously he gripped her hands and pulled them away gazing with a new found respect at her. Her body was littered with scars from old hunts, a living tapestry of near-misses and fights. He himself had his fair share of battle-wounds and burns, but he never guessed that she would have this many. "Trip," she said more forcefully this time, causing his eyes to snap to hers. They lacked the pity and revulsion she expected to see there, instead gazing at her with a mixture of awe and respect. He released her hands and she quickly turned away from him, eyes scanning the benches to find her top.

It had been two months since he'd asked her if she wanted to spar with him. Always up for a challenge she'd readily agreed, not quite catching the excitement and happiness that flashed through his sparkling blue eyes. Twice a week they'd meet in the gym, and every second Saturday of the month, both scheduled for down time. It had started off gentle, but more serious and had grown to be both of their favourite activity's, not that they'd tell anyone that. Due to a slight variation in the warp core, the environmental systems were slightly out of whack, making the temperature higher than usual. Normally Trip would fix it himself, but had been assured by his SIC that she had it all under control and it would be fixed by that evening. Due to the increased heat both officers had removed their tops leaving Trip in knee-length synthetic shorts, and Hoshi in black tights and work-out bra. Everything had been going fine until Trip had pinned her to the ground and his hand had brushed a raised scar running down the left side of her waist. Immediately he'd pulled her to her feet, concern filling his usually calm eyes.

"Hoshi," His voice did nothing to calm her frazzled nerves, eyes still searching everywhere for the ever illusive top. "Hoshi," His voice much firmer now, but still she refused to make eye-contact with him. He reached out and grabbed her waist pulling them together, her back flat against his toned chest, arms still covering her stomach. "Hoshi." He whispered into her ear, his arms turning her so they stood flush in the middle of the room. Placing two fingers under her chin he forced her to look at him. "Sweetheart, we've all got our scars, they're nothing to be ashamed of. They show just how much we've survived and been through." His words finally penetrating the armour she'd put up, her whole body began to shake.

"I-It's not,... not se-sexy for a woman to look like,... this!" She exclaimed, gesturing to her body, disgust marring her face. Trip stood in utter shock for a moment unable to believe she thought that. He pulled her closer to him, bringing their foreheads to touch.

"Hoshi, darlin', I don't ever want to hear you speak about yourself like that ever again. You hear me?" He looked down at her but she refused to meet his gaze. "Hosh-"

"I don't need someone to baby sit me, Commander" she placed emphasis on the last word, looking him dead in the eye as she tried to push out of his grip, but he was not giving up so easily.

"Using ranks are we now, Lieutenant?" A hard edge to his voice, he continued, "Well then, I order you to never speak about yourself like that again." His triumphant smirk lasted only a second.

"You can't order me to do something that preposterous." She exclaimed, outraged at his childish behaviour, despite knowing that he was only mimicking her. "Why do you care anyway?" She dared to look him right in the eyes and saw a flicker of hurt flash across them.

"You really haven't figured it out yet, have you?" he looked imploringly into her eyes, willing her to understand. It seemed he was going to have to spell it out for her. "Hoshi, I'm in love with you." Silence rang through the empty room.

"Trip, that's not very fun-" she was cut off mid-sentence as he placed his lips over hers. She stood stock still. He pulled back a little to gauge her reaction. "Who put you up to-" Again she was cut off by his lips. This time she pushed him off, he pulled back slightly but didn't release her body from his grip. "Trip! Let me go!"

"No, not until you realise that I'm not joking, that no one put me up to this. That I'm being one hundred percent serious." She sagged unexpectedly in his arms, causing him to lower them both to the floor. Her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Hoshi, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" His demeanour completely changed to one of concern, he began checking over her arms for signs of bruising, but she stopped him, pulling his face to hers and locking their lips together.

"Why?" she asked after pulling away from him, panting slightly.

"Why what?" He looked at her confused.

"Why me?" He chuckled, which only emphasised the unamused expression on her face.

"Because," he began pulling her closer to him, "You're perfect." And with that pulled her onto his lap and kissed her passionately. She responded this time, enthusiastically pulling his lips between her own and allowing his tongue entry into her mouth. After several minutes they both pulled away barely a micron to breath in the much needed oxygen. Trip took this opportunity to flip Hoshi over, so she now lay on her back, her arms still around his neck and her legs automatically linking around his back. They proceeded to kiss and explore each other like it was their first time and they were still teenagers. Neither noticed when the environmental systems restored to normal, as they were to focused on each other.

To this day officers still claim the conduits throughout the ship ring at the roar of the captain walking in to the gym to find his chief engineer and linguist acting like horny teenagers.


	3. TravisHoshi

**Prompt 3: "Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?" "Not until 4."**

For: ShanRQuinn

Established Travis/Hoshi Translation _"Such a dick"_

The Captain was depending on her to have the translation down by the following morning, when he Sub-Commander T'pol and Lt. Reed would be heading down to the planet's surface to make trade agreements with the local government. Frustrated and getting nowhere slowly, Hoshi rested her head on the console in front of her, banging it a few times. Unbeknownst to her, Travis watched this whole exchange with an amused smirk.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Travis had returned to the bridge several hours later, seeing his unsuspecting victim still in the same position he'd left her in. He snuck up behind her and pounced, tickling her ribs.

"AAGGGHHH!" The entire bridge heard the strangled scream coming from the Comm station. Many looked over to see a furiously blushing Hoshi and amused looking Travis. "Sono yō na Dikku." Hoshi whispered under her breath sending Travis the best death glare she could manage while still under the scrutiny of half the bridge crew. "Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?"

"Not until 4," He beamed at her choosing to ignore the daggers being sent his way. "Why? Hoping to join me?" He stared at her conspiratorially. Her face blushed deeper still and she looked around ensuring no one was eaves dropping on their conversation.

"Nope." She swivelled back to face the console, "Just hoping there was someone else who would occupy your time." She looked up to see one hand covering his mouth, the other over his heart. She rolled her eyes, already focusing back on the work in front of her.

"Hoshi, you wound me."

"Good!" Seeing his attempts to distract her were having the opposite effect, he gave her an olive branch.

"How about after you finish your shift, we spar together?" She raised an eyebrow, curious but still not making eye contact with him. "You can have three free shots for all the trouble I've caused you?" His voice somewhat pleading she glanced coolly his way for a second.

"No." Somewhat hurt by her rejection, he departed the bridge thinking of how to earn her forgiveness.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Thanking whoever decided it was necessary for a star ship to grow flowers, Travis left hydroponics with an assortment of yellow, orange and red flowers.

Arriving at her quarters not ten minutes later, he was thankful for not having run into anyone and had to have answered any unwanted questions. He paused before reaching forward and pushing the chime, any thoughts of leaving the bouquet on her doorstep forgotten as she opened the door looking a little disgruntled at having been disturbed.

"Hey Hosh," he cautiously held the peace offering towards her, uncertain if she would be pleased to see him. From what he'd heard she had finished programming the UT well before the Captain needed it. She glanced from him down to the flowers suspended between them. Without so much as a sigh, she took the flowers from him, grabbing a vase and walking into the bathroom. He took this as a positive sign and stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him.

She re-emerged with the vase held in two hands, now overflowing with the bouquet. "This doesn't mean I forgive you." She placed it carefully on the desk, turning to face him.

"I know."

"Does your offer still stand?" she looked him directly in the eyes. He perked up.

"Of course."

"Good," she had already started walking back to the bathroom, "Give me a minute to change." He sighed gladly and sank onto the bunk while he waited.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"UGH!" The air left his lungs quickly. For such a small figure, she sure had strength. First punch into his bicep, giving him a dead arm, then almost straight after, her forearm shoved hard into his chest. He took several steps backwards unprepared for the force. He looked up to see her eyes glinting with enjoyment.

"Give up so soon?" She teased gloatingly.

"Absolutely not!" One day his pride would get him seriously hurt, but today he wanted to seem strong and unaffected. She just smiled before pouncing. This time he was more prepared, but not quickly enough, her leg swinging up and knocking him down to his knees. One of his hands on the ground supporting him, the other clutching his stomach, panting heavily.

"Oh my gosh, Travis! Are you okay?" She exclaimed immediately dropping down next to him. He took this opportunity to grab both her arms, effectively pinning her to the ground. She tried to fight back but he pushed her back down his body covering hers easily.

"Forgive me yet?" He asked a knowing glint in his brown eyes.

"I'll think about it," she said breezily, smirking at him. Acting on impulse alone, he kissed her, hard and full of passion. They parted both panting.

"What about now?" He smiled at her.

"Hhhmmm," She beamed at him, "I might need a little more convincing." He wasted no time replacing his lips back on hers and smiled hearing the moan escape before she could control it.

"Now?" He pecked her again. She simply smiled up at him. "No?" He asked dipping his head, kissing up her neck and along her jaw line, until he reached the sensitive area just below her earlobe. Her body arched towards him another moan escaping. "What about now?" She giggled and looked him square in the eye.

"How could I ever stay mad at you?" She never received an answer just his lips crashing onto hers and more moans escaping the pair.


	4. TravisHoshi 2

**Prompt 4: "You're insane!" "I know, isn't it great?"**

Hoshi looked around the mess hall, brightly coloured tissue paper, streamers and balloons attempting to create a party atmosphere. She smiled, rolled her eyes and moved to grab and drink from a nearby table. Spotting her friend and fellow ensign from engineering, Laura Briggs, she quickly started up a conversation.

Half an hour later, the doors slid open to reveal Trip and Travis dressed in equally garish Hawaiian shirts, Trip even sported a sombrero. Both scurried to the nearest comm. station and Trip entered a few commands. Over the main speaker system came a rock song from the 20th century. Hoshi immediately cracked a grin when she heard the song, reminded of her parents dancing to it when she was young.

Trip and Travis turned from their spot, exchanged glances and made their way over to the unsuspecting ensigns.

"Laura," Trip was the first to speak, a cheeky grin covering his face. "Would ya care to dance with me?" She nodded gleefully, took the offered hand and followed him onto the dance floor.

"Hoshi, would you do me the honour of being my partner?" Travis looked at her with hope in his dark eyes. Her grin threatened to split her face as she eagerly nodded, allowing him to drag her across the mess hall. Once they'd reached the makeshift dance floor, he turned and pulled her as close as possible and began dancing.

"Travis, I didn't know you could dance like this!" Hoshi exclaimed after he'd spun her out and pulled her back in.

"Well every gentleman should know how to." He winked at her before grabbing both sides of her waist and lifting her high into the air.

They continued like this for the rest of the song, Travis lifting, spinning and dancing with Hoshi never too far from him. She forgot they weren't alone, having eyes only for him. As the song stopped they stood barely a breath apart smiling at each other.

"You're insane!"

He merely grinned replying, "I know, isn't it great!" She just nodded, looking around, unable to form a response without giggling. She turned her gaze back on Travis finding his eyes still trained on her.

"Travis?" She asked slightly cautious, unsure why he staring at her so intensely. He leaned forward catching her lips and the gasp before she relaxed into the kiss, her arms coming around his neck, his still on her waist. Pulling apart only when the need for oxygen arose, he spun her around lifting her in the air.

"I am the luckiest guy ever!" She laughed then suddenly became aware of applause, placing Hoshi down they both looked around to see their fellow crewmates cheering.

"Took ya long enough!" Trip shouted over the crowd, Travis just laughed while Hoshi tried to bury herself into his side.


	5. TripHoshi 3

**Prompt 5: "You dumbass!" "Hey, I didn't screw up that much!"**

Hoshi Sato all but dropped the fork that was halfway to her mouth. "You what? Malcolm, you dumbass!"

Looking slightly taken aback, the chief security officer merely shrugged taking a sip of his coffee. "Hey, I didn't screw up that much!"

"You confessed your feelings to the captain, Malcolm. Did you forget about the fraternization rule?" Hoshi restrained herself from shouting remembering the public place they were in, quickly checking to make sure nobody was listening in.

"No I didn't forget, besides at least one of us needs to admit how they feel." He gave her a pointed look, while she turned a similar colour to the tomato sitting on her plate.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She defiantly took another bite of toast adorned with scrambled eggs. He merely chuckled taking a bit out of his own piece of toast.

"Besides, Star Fleet didn't have deep space missions in mind when they wrote those rules. Haven't you noticed the unattached crew have started to pair off? I really don't think the captain would mind Hoshi, so long as you kept it quiet."

She immediately dropped her gaze to her plate and mumbled, "Wouldn't matter anyway, he doesn't even notice me." His snort of indignation was met with an angry set of dark brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Hosh, but seriously? You think he doesn't notice you? Clearly you're just as blind as he is, well matched in that case." With a quick glance at his watch Malcolm made to stand, "Well I've got to get-"

He was immediately interrupted. "Wait! Why are you so chipper this morning, I expected you to be miserable, possibly severely hung over." The questioning look he received was answered with a mischievous grin. "No way! Malcolm, how come you didn't say anything earlier. I'm so happy for you, confused and need to know all the details but happy!" She sprang from her chair and gave him a rib-crushing hug. He was unable to stop the goofy grin now adorning his face when she pulled away. Dragging him out of the mess hall they slowly made their way to the bridge. "Tell me everything."

"Well I asked to speak to Jon, ah the captain, privately and he invited me to meet him at his quarters, even despite my protests. So I arrive ready to confess and run, but I'd hardly gotten two words out and he kissed me." The gob-smacked look on Hoshi's face caused an unstoppable chuckle to escape Malcolm's mouth before he could control himself. With a displeased look his way, he continued. "So he pulled away and asks me what's wrong and I just say, 'I think I love you,' and he proceeded to snog me senseless and let's just say I didn't sleep in my quarters last night." He winked at her as they stepped into the turbolift together. At her stunned expression he clarified. "Hoshi Sato, get your mind out of the gutter, nothing of that sort went down we just cuddled." She snorted.

"Sounds more like canoodled if you ask me." She whispered, cooling her expression as the lift doors opened and they made their way to their respective stations.

"Lieutenant, Ensign." The captain greeted and it took all of Hoshi's will power not to crack up right then. "Actually Lt. Reed I was hoping to discuss those weapons upgrades you've been telling me about, in my ready room if you please." Catching Malcolm's eye across the bridge she raised her eyebrows to which he mouthed 'No!'

The second the ready room door shut she giggled quietly, trying to disguise it behind a cough.

"Somethin' funny Hosh?" The southern drawl beside her made her all but fall out of her seat. She turned to glare at Trip, glee dancing back in his eyes. "Say T'Pol, s'it alright if I take Ensign Sato here ta help me replace some relays, said she's been wanting to learn more about Engineering and nothin's really happening up here?" With what could have been considered a dirty look in Vulcan books T'Pol merely nodded. He steadily made his way towards the turbolift a bewildered Hoshi trailing behind.

The doors had barely shut when he rounded on her. "What do you know?" It wasn't an accusatory tone, merely curious.

"Well that depends on whether the captain has told you something or you're going off a gut feeling here." She crossed her arms trying to appear unaffected by the close proximity they were standing in.

"Well, he mighta mentioned somethin' at breakfast."He leaned down to whisper in her ear conspiratorily. "Might be similar to something you heard at breakfast as well." Hoshi tried to keep her breathing even and forced herself to answer calmly.

"Lt. Reed might have alluded to certain activities between himself and the captain last night, but we talked about a lot of things this morning. You'd have to be more specific." She met his eyes, the hint of a smile touching her lips.

"A lot of things you say? Well how about the captain getting all hot, sweaty and naked with the chief of security last night, is that specific enough?" Hoshi's jaw just about hit the ground.

"I'm going to kill Malcolm when I see him next, he said they didn't get that far! And oh my god they're probably doing it in the captain's ready room as we speak. I'm never going to be able to make eye contact with Captain Archer ever again." Trip's smile just got wider and wider as Hoshi's rant went on. Eventually he decided to stop her.

"On the topic of other conversations had at breakfast, Jon said the strangest thing to me." Ensuring he had her undivided attention, he continued. "He says to me, Trip you know I wouldn't be angry at ya if you got yourself a lady. After all T'Pol and Travis seem to be going pretty steady, and now him and Malcolm are doing the horizontal Charleston," At this Hoshi doubled over in laughter, he waited for her to finish. "So it got me thinking, who's left for poor old Trippy boy?" He paused and took a step towards her, essentially trapping her between himself and the wall. "Can you think of anyone who'd be able to help me out here Hosh?" He gave her a playful look and she continued with the charade, scrunching her eyebrows together in mock concentration.

"Hhhmmmm. I don't know sir, any thoughts suddenly hit you?" She grinned up at him.

"Well I've heard rumours of a communications officer who happens to be single." Hoshi tried to contain her grin.

"Yes, I've heard similar rumours. Some state that she swings the other way, hence why she hasn't settled down." Trip almost faltered but continued playing along.

"Maybe she just hasn't found the right guy yet."

"Or maybe he hasn't found her." Unaware the turbolift had stopped Trip stood dumbfounded for a minute before realizing Hoshi had started down the hallway towards engineering. He nearly ran after her, pulling her into a secluded junction only maintenance crewman used. Barely giving her a second to regain balance, he pressed his lips to hers which eagerly responded.


	6. TravisHoshi 3

**Prompt 6: A Valentines Ficlet. (Requested)**

She swept her eyes over the celebration that was taking place in the mess hall. The ceremony itself was beautiful, blurry but that was mostly due to her tears clouding her vision. When Hoshi had walked down the aisle, she'd had to laugh at the Hawaiian floral shirt Trip was sporting underneath his dress uniform, contrasted against a pristine Captain Archer, not even a hair out of place. She'd moved to the side and watched as T'Pol glided down the aisle with far more grace than Hoshi could ever hope to achieve. Despite having helped T'Pol get dressed in traditional Vulcan robes, Hoshi was still overwhelmed with how stunning she looked.

Now here they were several hours later, Jon and T'Pol were talking animatedly, well animatedly for a Vulcan, to Dr Phlox and Trip, Malcolm and Travis were sat around a table surrounded by hopeful single crewmen and she was standing there, drink in hand, alone. She carefully made her way to one of the windows and gazed out at the stars.

"Six years sure is a long time." The husky voice belonging to Travis startled Hoshi. "Thank god they finally admitted the attraction, hey Hosh?" The glimmering humour entranced her into nodding her agreement. Quickly collecting herself she decided to make intelligent conversation, his presence should not affect her so much.

"Indeed, or else we would all be forced to endure eye-sex on the bridge for another six years." Despite his bark of laughter, Hoshi turned bright red unable to believe she'd just said that. Refusing to meet his eyes, she turned her attention back to the view in front of her, internally chastising herself.

"Hoshi," at the serious tone she turned towards Travis. "Would you do me the honour of dancing with me? Please?" The genuine smile on his face promised nothing but good intentions. Deciding she needed the distraction, or at least that's what she told herself, she agreed. Placing their glasses on a nearby table, Travis took Hoshi's hand and led her onto the make shift dance floor that only had a handful of people on it. Seeing her hesitation, Travis reassured her. "Don't worry Hosh; once someone starts dancing, everyone joins them." And with that he pulled her flush against him. "Hey Kellis, put on a slow song, would ya?" turning his head back to Hoshi he grinned sheepishly. When a couple notes rang out, Travis swayed her back and forth, encouraging her with both his eyes and hand to lay her head on his broad shoulder. She begrudgingly complied, but found herself relaxing into the pose as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Unaware of how much time had passed, she slowly raised her curious eyes when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She questioned Travis with her eyes but he merely gestured behind her head where she discovered a gleeful Captain Archer, holding a satisfied T'Pol closely as they too danced.

"Speaking of those who eye-sex each other on the bridge." She immediately turned beet-red and began to apologise. "Hoshi, it's fine," He interrupted her; "Just glad you two finally got it together." He smiled warmly at the couple before turning to whisper into T'Pol's ear as they spun in a slow circle.

She felt Travis chuckling against her and turned to glare at him. "What?"

"You could've warned me they were within earshot!" Travis merely chuckled again and pulled her back into him. They stayed this way for a long time.

"Hoshi?" She considers him with curious eyes. "Um, are you familiar the old Earth celebration of Valentine's Day?" At her affirmative nod he continues, "Well, would you be my Valentine?" Rather than answering Hoshi leaned up and placed her lips against Travis'. When they pulled apart he queried, "So, that's a yes?" She just smiled and tucked herself back into him.


	7. TripHoshi 4

Starter prompt:

"Start with the line 'The silence woke her.'"

The silence woke her. It was something she supposed she'd gotten used to unconsciously. His steady breathing, the beating of his heart, the slight murmurs in his sleep. She slowly rolled over, no longer facing the grey wall, gradually coming to a seating position. She walked across the small room and into the bathroom, filling her glass and taking a couple small sips. She placed the glass back on the sinks edge and made her way back into the bedroom. Once again sitting on the bed pulling her knees up to her chest, resting her forehead on her kneecaps.

The buzzing of the door grabbed her attention, she leaned over and pushed a button on the panel next to her bed, allowing the door to unlock. He stood in the doorway, scruffy hair and pyjamas adding to the look. He crossed the threshold, turning briefly to re-lock the door.

"Couldn't sleep either?" She said quietly, the humour sounding almost haunted, although she chalked that up to the unearthly hour. He gave her a smile, then slowly approached her, grabbing hands that she hadn't realised had resumed their previous position wrapped around her knees.

"Now how am I supposed to sleep without my bed buddy?" He winked at her while interlocking their fingers. She smiled and poked her tongue at him. Before she knew what was happening she was in the air, the doorway of the bathroom before her.

"Trip! Put me down. Now!" The laughter did not convince him, in fact giving him incentive to smack her bum. The light atmosphere did not feel loud or unnatural, despite the odd hour. For a brief second she worried what her neighbors would think, but that thought was thrown out of her head a Trip spun her through the air. He allowed her body to slid down, toes almost touching the floor, flush against his own form.

"Can't have bad behaviour go unpunished, now can we?" She barely caught his cheeky expression before she was flying again, Trip spinning them this way and that, before collapsing on top of her on the bed. Arms still tight around her waist, his head tilted up to stare at her, smile adorning his face. They both stayed still, almost as if frozen, then a giggle from Hoshi seemed to break the reverie.

"Now missy, time for bed." He crawled his way up the bed, somehow pulling the bedding with him, flipped her toward the wall and tucked himself in the perfect spoon behind her. Both fell asleep small smiles adorning their faces.


End file.
